Get the Juices Flowing
by Write-on-the-wild-side
Summary: Just a little one shot with Eric/Sookie to get my creative juices flowing. Eric is up to mischief again. Bill doesn't exist yet in the story and Eric is the first vampire that Sookie had the pleasure of meeting. Rated K   for now.


_**Just a little Sookie/Eric oneshot to get my creative juices flowing. I might turn this into more then a one shot, but its all up to you. I unfortunately do not own anything in this, nor am I getting any money. But I am happy enough to borrow them for a bit off Charlaine Harris**__._

* * *

><p><strong>Get the Juices flowing.<strong>

From the moment he walked into Merlottes, I knew that he was different. His tall, statuesque body towered over all the other patrons. His hair rippled down to his shoulders haphazardly and those eyes, they glittered with an inhuman beauty, not quite blue or purple, or any colour for that matter. They resembled a priceless diamond, reflecting a multitude of colours and unbreakable. We locked eyes and I felt my body sway, I could feel him as if he were trying to gain entrance to my body. But I cast him out, shooing him away with his tail between his legs.

In reality he looked taken aback. I cursed myself for drawing attention to my disgruntled appearance. It had been a long day serving ungrateful drunks and now I looked worse for wear. There never seemed to be any point in making an effort, especially during this depressing November. Bon Temps is known for its usual good weather but the past month we were all beginning to feel the cold. Maybe its just me but in November I just want to curl up and hibernate away from society. I always end up losing my reason with some poor un expecting person at least once a week.

I had also given up hope that I was ever going to find a boyfriend. Not because I have deemed myself too unattractive or desirable because although I tend to be on the more curvaceous side (now more then ever), I would be considered to be quite attractive by most men, and some women. But I have given up because I will never be able to find a man who's mind is a secret to me.

Which is why this tall glass of water was so appealing. Though I could make out a faint hum as his brain ticked, I could not tell what he was thinking. He finally took a seat in my section, and another man, smaller but none the less attractive, sat down with him. I found that his mind too was off limits. How my heart sang with joy. I fixed my bobbing pony tail and let the genuine smile creep onto my face before making my way over to their table.

"How y'all doing today?"

Both had there eyes fixed on me, there pale faces masked any sort of emotion. Blondey spoke first.

"Good evening Ms…?"

"Stackhouse. But you can call me Sookie, everyone else does, crazy Sookie that's me!" I couldn't stop the words from escaping. When ever I got nervous I talked and who wouldn't be nervous in the presence of these two men.

He grinned and exposed his fangs.

Fangs.

They were vampires!

I let out a gasp and took a step back. Although Vampires had been made legal here in the U.S. for over a year I still hadn't met one. Now there were two of them in front of me, watching and waiting for me to say something.

"I am so sorry! It's just that I have never met a vampire before." I gushed, stepping towards them again, face flushed with excitement.

Blondey raised an eyebrow and smirked at his companion and said something in a language that seemed older then time itself. They both laughed and turned their attention to me. I felt my face getting hot. I can usually tell when people are talking about me because I can hear it. You get used to it. But now these two were blatently talking about me just to make me uncomfortable and that is not ok.

I adjusted my shirt and raised my eyebrow. "Well I you want some blood I think we have some out back."

This time his companion with the brown hair spoke. "That would be wonderful." He allowed his fangs to flash for my benefit but I didn't allow them the satisfaction of my reaction and merely nodded in response. I felt embarrassed and frustrated. They had no right to act like that. I was just curious.

Sam looked at me questionably as I pushed passed him but I just shook my head. I just needed a few minutes to gain some control over my temper. I could be hot headed at the best of times but lately it had just been off the charts.

I grabbed my jacket and wrapped it around me tightly before stepping out back to the larger store room. I knew we had ordered some O negative blood a few months ago just in case a vampire got lost and accidently wandered into Bon Temps. But so far none had been that desperate.

The cold November air slapped against my face as soon as I opened the back door. I shivered and braced myself and closing the door behind me, made my way over. I always hated going to the store room, it was dark and cold and a good five minute walk from the bar. The only time we ever really stored any alcohol here was during winter months when we stocked up just in case a freeze were to happen and prevent our deliveries from being made.

The bolt lock was heavy and try as I might it wouldn't budge. I cursed myself and turned to go back to the bar to get Sam.

"Allow me."

I squealed in shock when I turned to see Blondey inches from my face. With ease he reached behind me a flicked the bolt open.

"You shouldn't sneak up on a person like that." I said, attempting to slow my beating heart.

He smirked and inhaled deeply, as if he were smelling a fine wine. "You are delightful Sookie Stackhouse." He whispered, his deep vibrating voice touching and caressing intimate places along my body. I shivered obviously and attempted to mask my desire with feeling cold. He leaned in closer, backing me up against the cold , steel door of the storeroom.

"You can call me Eric."

My eyes fluttered shut at the feel of his hot breath against my cheek. Every move he made seemed to instill some maddening beast within me. Like a lion tamer he controlled my every move and feeling. Each sensation barrelled through me with the most lightest of touches. His breath against my skin, fingers fingering the hem of my jacket, hair tickling my cheek. The mere sound of his deep voice did things to my body no hand could do. His sexual prowess oozed from every pore. His scent saturated with testosterone.

But I battled against my needs and ducked under his arm.

"Thank you. If you would return to the bar I will have your drinks in a moment." I mentally awarded myself for sounding so normal. I didn't wait for his reply and pulled open the door. Slipping inside I expertly flicked the switch and light flooded the room. The door closed behind me and I locked it from the inside, needing a moment to un wind. Using the door as my support I sank against it, my heart beating furiously against my chest and my body aching with need.

After gathering myself together and congratulating myself on my self control I picked up the bottles of blood and went back to the bar.

This was going to be a long, hard night.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Only a short little taster in my attempt to introduce myself slowly back into the world of fan fiction (I wouldnt want to cause myself an injury.) Feedback is always encouraged and welcome. Thank you all! <strong>_x


End file.
